


The College Experience

by senashenta



Series: Biology + Biology Side Fics [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Explicit Language, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PNAU, RPNAU, Riding, Smut, biting kink, punk-nerd au, reverse punk-nerd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup sneaks into Jack's college dorm room for the night; it's not for the first time and, considering how much <i>fun</i> they have, it definitely won't be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College Experience

**THE COLLEGE EXPERIENCE**  
 **By Senashenta**

First year of college, like the first year of high school, was probably the hardest. Particularly, Jack had learned quickly, when you were going to a _different_ college than your boyfriend after getting used to seeing him every day in classes during high school.

Jack was taking a variety of courses at Berk Community College: some creative classes like art and writing, a couple of more serious courses like computer programming or ancient religions, and even a class about early childhood education. He had a lot of different interests and had found it hard to narrow anything down, and his father had been supportive of him trying a bunch of different things.

Hiccup, meanwhile, was going to a trade school and taking courses on mechanics and engineering. He eventually planned to open his own garage, which Jack had been aware of, of course—but he hadn’t thought, at the time, about the fact that his boyfriend would end up going to a specialized school for it.

At least both of their schools were in Berk. And really, despite the change in their situations, some things were the same: Hiccup had never stopped his habit of climbing through Jack’s bedroom window in the middle of the night.

Now, Jack wasn’t supposed to have visitors in his dorm room after ten p.m., but that never stopped Hiccup. It actually seemed to spur him on. As usual, he liked the idea of going against the rules. When they had first made their relationship official, Jack had tried without success to rein the other boy in a little—with no success. And really, if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want Hiccup to change much, anyway.

So college life found him going to his classes, actually making a few new friends (cliques were a little more lenient there, he found, outside of the fraternities, and a few of the other kids in his dorm were kind enough to befriend him), avoiding the crowded party scene, managing decent grades, and waiting for Hiccup to climb in through his window almost every evening.

“Ah… nn, Hiccup, come on, no hickeys…”

“Mmh.”

“S-seriously—”

He was silenced with a kiss—“shut up, Jack,”—and a bite against his lower lip. Then Hiccup’s tongue was snaking into his mouth and he pretty much forgot all of his previous protests, despite the fact that he was already sporting a half-dozen dark purple hickeys and bites on his throat and shoulders from a couple days prior, and now two new ones as well.

The truth was that, despite his half-hearted complaints, he actually rather liked it when Hiccup left marks, and his punk boyfriend was always more than happy to oblige.

“H-Hic—a-ah—”

His hands clenching by Hiccup’s sides, Jack sighed out a keening moan when the other boy necked along his throat again, his own hands coming up, pushing under Jack’s shirt for a minute before continuing on to begin working at the buttons. Jack leaned his head back against the pillows and swallowed hard.

Clearly, Hiccup meant business tonight. Not that it would be the first time—that had been a handful of weeks ago—but Jack still sometimes felt overwhelmed when things started to move past just touching and kissing (and, later on, the occasional blowjob.) He supposed he had just gotten used to the boundaries that Hiccup had imposed on himself for so long.

So when his shirt was untucked from his pants, the buttons pulled open and the fabric pushed aside, all he could do was turn his head to the side and blush darkly. Hiccup chuckled softly, smirking against the hollow of his throat, and slid his hands up Jack’s sides, palms warm even against his flushed skin.

When Jack whined, he received a deep, hard kiss in response—and sighed into it, lips parting and his own tongue pushing forward without any hesitation.

It had been easier on both of them for the last few months, ever since he had finally gotten his braces removed (early, even, and that had been a great surprise.) Now they didn’t have to worry about Hiccup’s piercings getting stuck in his teeth, something that had happened once or twice in the past.

Hiccup had told him more than once that, while he did kind of miss being able to call him Brace Face, he wouldn’t miss the potentially painful possibilities that had come along with the devices. And he wasn’t just talking about kissing.

“N-nh… Hiccup…!” Jack broke away to gasp for air, moaning softly when hands slid up to touch along his ribs and an eager knee jammed in between his legs, pushing upward to bump against the growing tent in his trousers.

A deep, rough sound from Hiccup’s throat was his response—and then the punk was sitting up to strip his own shirt off, pulling it over his head and tossing it out of the way without a second thought. Jack’s eyes turned back to the other boy just in time for Hiccup to lean over him, hands braced on the bed on either side of him. And he just swallowed, licking his lips absently, allowing his gaze to drift for a moment.

He had never said so out loud, but he loved Hiccup’s body. He was lean, muscular, just a touch stocky, a kind of athletic build that came along with years of rugby in high school, working his way up to the position of team captain, and toned by fighting off-and-on in between.

His hair was unruly, but soft to the touch. His eyes were perfect, intense forest green. Freckles dotted almost every inch of him—and then there were the piercings and the tattoo that wrapped around his arm and cut across the back of his shoulders.

He was perfect. Or at least that was what Jack secretly thought. Not even the fact that his boyfriend’s left leg was prosthetic could change his mind on the subject.

“Like what you see?”

“ _Hiccup!_ ” Jack protested. He flushed red and was about to look away when Hiccup chuckled, leaned down to press a kiss to one flushed cheek, and then sat back again to slide his hands down and work Jack’s pants open. “Ah—h-hey—”

The next thing he knew he was down to just his boxers and feeling more than just a little exposed as Hiccup’s eyes roved over him, hot and glinting, hungry and possessive. He squirmed a little under the scrutiny, his hands moving down to grip in the bedcovers absently.

“Shit. You’re so fucking _hot_. It’s _crazy_.”

Jack’s breath caught in his throat a little and he flustered even more. “I’m no—!”

“ _Goddamn it_ , Jack, don’t you dare try to convince me otherwise!”

It wasn’t the first time that Hiccup had told him things like that, but Jack still wasn’t sure about it. Not that he didn’t _believe_ his boyfriend, but… well. He’d spent a long time without very much self-esteem, and it was hard to get past that even with the other boy constantly telling him how gorgeous and special he was.

Another kiss derailed his train of thought and Jack sighed against Hiccup’s mouth, his own tongue flitting out briefly to lick at the other boy’s lower lip tentatively, still a little shy.

Hiccup smirked at that, chuckled, then pushed his hands up Jack’s torso, palms sliding up his ribs to his chest and back down. A minute later he was kissing downward, nipping along the pale boy’s collar bone, tongue trailing to lap at one pert nipple, swirling there when Jack mewled and arched into the feeling.

Then fingers trailed lightly along his abdomen, down to just barely tuck under the edge of the elastic waist of his underwear. Jack shuddered, muscles twitching at the touches, and bit down on his lower lip, already breathing hard.

Hiccup smirked again, bit down on his nipple, and snapped the elastic sharply.

Jack yelped loudly, back arching again, and lifted one hand to grab at Hiccup’s hair. He _tugged_ sharply, the action pleading, faint pinpricks of pain making Hiccup hiss against his skin. But it got him what he wanted: his boyfriend snickered and slipped his hand into his boxers to palm at him, fingers curling around his erection a second later.

Jack’s hips bucked into his hold and he moaned, head falling back against the pillows. “A-ah—!”

Another laugh—followed by a wince when Jack pulled on his hair again—and Hiccup stroked his hand up and down a few times, watching Jack twitch and jerk and licking his lips at the sight. He loved to see the other boy like that, squirming and moaning, every movement wanton and desperate.

Still, he let go after only a moment, drawing his hand away despite Jack’s tortured whine.

“Sorry, babe, but _fuck_ , I’ve got a problem of my own to deal with.”

His own jeans were getting to be very uncomfortable very quickly, and he was sitting back, working the button and zip open, when Jack pushed up on his elbows, then sat straighter. When his boyfriend reached to grab hold of his arms, Hiccup just blinked at him—until Jack, blushing red the entire time, began to manoeuvre him around on the bed, pushing and tugging gently until he was seated with his back against the headboard and—oh. _Oh_.

Auburn eyebrows jumped in surprise when Jack settled in front of him, looked at him for a moment, flushed even darker, and then knelt to lower himself down into his lap. Hiccup swallowed thickly, coughed, and dug his fingers into the bed on either side of him when Jack reached to tentatively tug at his jeans, then his boxers—and finally, hesitantly, wrapped a hand around his cock and pulled him out of his pants.

“J—Jack, you know you don’t have to—”

Then soft lips connected with the tip of his erection, a hot tongue sliding across the head a moment later and Hiccup choked on his own words.

“—oh God, shitfuck— _Jack—!_ ”

This… didn’t happen often. Jack had only tried going down on him twice before (once with a somewhat awkwardly disastrous result, back when he’s still had a mouth full of metal: neither of them particularly liked to think about that incident) and Hiccup kind of got the feeling that his boyfriend wasn’t all that enthusiastic about the act. So for him to decide on his own do do this, without Hiccup suggesting it…

“Nnh.” One green eye closed over when Jack’s head dipped and the first inch of his achingly hard cock slid past his lips. Hiccup hissed, then groaned. One hand lifted up to slide into Jack’s hair—and he resisted the urge to push down. “What… ah, fuck! What brought— _this_ on…?”

Jack paused slightly, then drew back, looking up at him worriedly. “You… you don’t like it? B-Because I just…” A shrug and he blushed even more. “I just thought… for you…”

“Don’t _like it_ , are you _kidding_ — _shit_ , Jack, _of course_ I fucking like it!” Hiccup’s voice came out exasperated and his fingers tightened in Jack’s hair slightly. “I’m just surprised, I wasn’t expecting—” Giving up, he moaned softly and let his head fall back. “But keep _going…!_ ”

A brief hesitation and then Jack tentatively returned to what he had been doing, head ducking down. Hiccup watched, breath catching when his boyfriend’s beautiful fucking mouth opened up and took him in again—and this time he couldn’t help it. He pushed down on Jack’s head lightly, urging him to go deeper. Jack made a soft sound in his throat, unsure, but then dipped again, tongue sliding along Hiccup’s shaft and—

“Ooooh _fuck_ , Jack, _Christ!_ ”

And then he was _sucking_ , and Hiccup was very, very hard pressed not to buck his hips upward. He groaned, fingers carding through Jack’s hair, and watched with a heated gaze as the other boy’s mouth moved, his head bobbing up and down slightly—Hiccup’s breath caught and he tightened his hand in Jack’s hair, pulling to get his attention again.

Jack just drew away, swallowed, licked his lips. “Y-yeah…?” Hiccup shook his head and tugged again, urging his boyfriend upward. Jack lifted up, shifting along with Hiccup’s direction until he was straddling the other boy’s lap. “I thought you said you liked it…?”

“I did. I _do_. You’re _fucking amazing_ , okay? But…” A lopsided grin and his hands slid down to cup Jack’s rear and squeeze. Jack flustered, squirming. “I’d _much_ rather have all of you than just your mouth.”

“Oh. I—oh.”

“Heh.”

The next kiss was teasing, the following one bruising. They bit and licked and sucked until they both had to pant for breath, then simply dove in for more. Hiccup’s hands quickly shucked Jack out of his boxers—and then, still distracted by the feel of Jack’s tongue in his mouth, fumbled in his own pockets to produce a condom. At the same time as he was doing that, Jack was blindly searching the bedside table drawer for the lubricant.

When he found it, he pressed it into Hiccup’s hands quickly, nicking the condom from him at the same time, and the punk made quick work of opening the bottle. The soft pop was followed by a wet sound as a dollop of the contents was quickly squirted out, fingers making quick work of smearing it around, warming it.

“Up.”

“Y-yeah.”

Swallowing, Jack lifted up onto his knees. This was the part he was always nervous about, for some reason he could never actually articulate. It always seemed a little awkward. So he slid his arms around Hiccup’s neck and leaned into him, face buried in his throat and panting softly.

He sighed when fingers touched down between his legs, probing and massaging gently—then gasped when the first one pushed into him, hips jerking slightly at the intrusion. Whining quietly, he tightened his hold on Hiccup, who made a quiet shushing noise against his ear.

It took a few minutes to stretch him out—it always did—but Hiccup was as patient as every other time, pressing distracting kisses along his neck and shoulder until Jack finally began to adjust, sighing quiet gasps and moans, fingers kneading against the back of his shoulders.

And then his fingers found Jack’s prostate. The boy _keened_ , arching, hips jerking and pushing down into the feeling and Hiccup smirked, pleased with himself. He bit down hard on Jack’s shoulder, then, licking harshly afterward, and jammed his fingers into his boyfriend’s sweet spot again.

Jack actually _shouted_ , voice high and tight, then shuddered, head falling back, throat working helplessly.

Hiccup pressed his fingers again, rubbing for a moment before finally taking pity on him and pulling his hand away. Jack moaned, panting softly, but sat back a little anyway. Then he lifted the condom, tearing it open with his teeth—and Hiccup gave a lopsided grin and an eyebrow quirk when the other boy licked his lips, then reached down to roll the latex over his cock.

“Mmh.” Hiccup made a quiet sound in his throat, didn’t even bother to worry about kicking his jeans off the rest of the way, and pulled Jack close against his chest again, hands moving down to his hips. “C’mon.”

“B-but—”

“No buts.” He smirked, pulling Jack’s hips forward, then nudged up against him slightly. “You’re gonna ride me this time, Frostbite.”

Jack flustered, blood rushing to his face—but didn’t protest. Instead he bit his lip for a second before simply nodding lightly and allowing Hiccup to guide him, pushing him down until the head of his cock slid into him. Jack gasped, whining, but then just settled, sinking down until he was fully seated on Hiccup’s lap.

His punk boyfriend at least had the decency to give a wanton moan.

“Ah… a-ah…” Jack closed his eyes, lashes fluttering. His fingers clutched at Hiccup’s back—and then he rocked his hips lightly, lips falling open in a soft gasp. Hiccup grunted, his own hips twitching, then shoving upward, making Jack whimper and cry out. “H-Hiccup!”

It took a couple of minutes for them to settle into a rhythm, Jack unused to being the one on top. But eventually he managed, with Hiccup guiding him, until he was lifting up and falling down again quickly, hips working hard over the brunet’s lap and Hiccup jerking up against him just as heatedly.

Their kisses were sloppy now, hungry, Hiccup’s hands roving, touching every inch of exposed skin that he could reach before settling for cupping Jack’s ass, helping him to boost up and push back down again and again and again—until Jack, head back and eyes still tightly closed, gave a high-pitched, pleading cry.

Hiccup ducked his head to nip and suck along his the other boy’s exposed throat, hot breath fanning over damp skin as he panted for air, and moved one hand around to close his fingers over Jack’s weeping dick.

The pale boy yelped out a startled moan, and Hiccup was once again reminded of how _loud_ his normally soft-spoken, nerdy boyfriend could be when they were in bed. It was most of the reason why they didn’t hook up back at either of their homes very often—the last thing either of them wanted was for North or Stoick to walk in on them having sex.

“Oh God— _yes!_ ”

“Fucking _hell_ , Jack—”

Neither of them were going to last much longer at this rate. Not with the heated way Jack was moving over him, not with how Hiccup was plunging into him over and over again, deep and hard, and definitely not with how the punk was working Jack’s cock, stroking and twisting, fingers toying with the head, thumb swiping.

It was a matter of only a few more minutes before Jack reached the edge and came with a sharp cry, voice high and tight, mingling with the creaking of the bed and the sound of both of them gasping for air. He clung desperately to Hiccup, face buried in a freckled shoulder, shuddering harshly at his release—then had to moan when Hiccup shook his head, clamped his hands back onto Jack’s hips, cum smearing under his fingers, and began thrusting up faster, deeper, fucking him harder as he worked himself to completion.

In contrast to Jack’s loud shouts, Hiccup just grunted quietly when he came, eyes closing tightly and hands clenching against the other boy’s hips, fingers digging in, nails leaving little red crescent marks in their wake. Soft cries and shaking arms clutched around Hiccup’s shoulders as Jack panted breathlessly, trying to catch his breath.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just gasping and panting, chests heaving against one another. Then Jack’s hands loosened their grip on Hiccup slightly. The brunet’s own fingers relaxed, rubbing at Jack’s hips lightly. He smoothed his hands around to the small of his boyfriend’s back, then, tilting his head down to drop soft, meandering kisses along Jack’s shoulder.

“Hey… Hiccup?”

“Yeah?”

Jack shifted back finally, then leaned to kiss him gently. “I love you.”

“You fucking sap.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

But Hiccup smiled, stroking a hand up his back.

“You know I love you, too, you adorable little shithead.”


End file.
